Happy Late Valentine's Day
by ahrua192
Summary: Tim needs help with something. Tim/Bart Birdflash. SLASH. Oneshot


**GUYS I'M SORRY! I KNOW I'M LATE DON'T KILL ME**

**Title: ** Happy Late Valentine's Day

**Fandom**: Young Justice (the cartoon) (I guess it's kind of an AU, Endgame, what, no. There's no such episode!)

**Pairing**: HummingBird (Impulse-Bart/ Robin-Tim ), BirdFlash (Kid Flash-Wally/Nightwing-Dick)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer****:** I own not the DC characters.

**Word count:** 1,907 (something like 1/4 of this file is an A/N I swear)

**Summary: **Tim needs help with something. Tim/Bart +Birdflash. SLASH

A/N: Bah ok so I was just bored in class and started writing this and uh, ok, let's make it a birdflash WHAT suddenly Tim was there and what I mean, when did HE get there and oh crap I don't know how to write Tim this is terrible and Oh, Valentine's Day is coming soon let's do something with that and oh crap oops.

So yeah, that's how it went. I know that in the animated series Tim is basically a little Dick (you understand, right? XD) he's a brat, he's a troll and he sometimes acts irrationally. But Tim from YJ, and well, from every comic I read with him in it, is much more calculated, much more serious, very smooth and smart. I always saw him a bit socially awkward, especially in that field, though, like I said, he's smooth.

SO IT WAS HARD AS F***.

So I'm sorry in advanced for all the OOCness. Same with Bart because I really don't know how to write him either. Please don't hate me ;-;

I'm not very pleased with this piece, but I guess that'll do because dammit I'm late I'm sorry I'll make it up to you! Last week was SO busy for me I swear argh, rant of excuses can be find at the end.

Enjoy.

* * *

Blüdhaven, 2017 February 10

_**"Please, don't go… I need you."**_

_**"I… I must. I'm sorry." Tears fell down the young man's cheeks, his piercing blue eyes closing in sadness. "I know this is cruel, but you must live on, my love."**_

_**His companion burst into tears. "It's not fair!"**_

_**They cried in each other's arms now, it wasn't clear who was comforting whom.**_

_**"I know…"**_

_**The young couple sat there, in front of the lit fireplace-**_

"Dude, this movie is so stupid." The whining redhead interrupted the dramatic scene as he turned off the TV. Then he noticed his teammate.

"Dick… Are you crying?"

The younger man leaned forward, his face in his hands, choked voices escaping his fingers. He looked up and whipped the tears from his eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD THIS MOVIE IS HILARIOUS HAHAHA I can't even- was that for real?"

"You ass." Wally smacked him on the shoulder, effectively knocking him over to the side, as he was still laughing hysterically.

"Oh man," he whipped another tear, sitting back up on the large comfy sofa. "Don't you just _love_ those corny sappy over-dramatic movies?"

"Not nearly as dramatic as our lives are." The older man commented.

"True." Dick put his palm on his boyfriend's cheek.

"Wally… Don't leave me." He tried to keep a straight face.

The redhead decided to play along. "But love, the Nachos! They're calling me!"

At this point both young adults burst in to laughter. Dick still not completely recovered from before, completely lost it.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Wally cracked a smile at the sight.

"Hahahaha! Are you- haha- sure you didn't put anything in my soda?" Dick managed to ask.

"I'm pretty sure you're just in that state that even if I say 'spoon' you'll topple over laughing." *

The young policeman stopped for a second and looked at his freckled boyfriend.

"Spoooon." Said boyfriend let out, and Dick almost fell to the floor, laughing.

"Stop it." He said, still half laughing.

"SPOOOOON."

"Hee hee hahaha shut up!" He smacked Wally on the shoulder again.

The third "Spoooon", though, was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Go get it, Walls." Dick waved him off, trying to recover.

"Yes, sir." Was the mocking reply he got, as the speedster headed to the door.

He peeked through the peephole before opening the door in one swift movement.

"Timmy boy! What brings you to our humble home?"

"Uhm, is everything alright?" The current Boy Wonder asked, peeking inside the apartment curiously.

"I think," Wally leaned in as he whispered conspiringly, "that your older brother inhaled some of the Joker's laughing gas."

Tim looked genuinely worried. "Is he Okay? We have to tell Bruce!"

The redhead chuckled at his panicked expression.

"Dude, don't put ideas in his head! You know he can be as paranoid as the old bat himself." The elder son of Bruce Wayne showed up from around the corner. "I'm fine Tim." He smiled and ruffled his hair fondly.

Wally chuckled. "Why don't you come inside?"

Tim moved his gaze between the couple before he decided it was safe enough to enter. They led him to the small kitchen table, where he sat, as Dick went to get him a glass of orange juice.

"So what's up?"

Tim played with his glass, sheepishly looking down at it, not meeting their eyes.

"I… I need your help."

Wally gasped. "Did you hear that?"

"Can you believe it?"

"The great and mighty-"

"Timothy Jackson Drake-"

"In the flesh-"

"Came to us-"

"To seek for help."

They finished each other's (sandwiches. I mean-) sentences.

The current Boy Wonder still refused to meet their eyes. Even the teasing didn't cause him to talk back.

"It doesn't have anything to do with Valentine's Day being this week, by any chance, right?"

"What-" Tim finally looked up, eyes wide. "No! I mean…"

"Now, now, young apprentice, don't you worry." Wally said as both he and his boyfriend sat down in front of the young boy, on the other side of the table. In unison, they both flipped the chairs backwards so they were straddling them from behind, with their arms resting on the backs of the wooden chairs.

"Yeah," Dick added. "I can tell you all about capturing a speedster." He smirked at Tim's reaction.

"How did you-" He was blushing madly, and it seemed he couldn't utter one whole coherent sentence, which was a first for the boy genius.

"Please," Wally said. "You couldn't be more obvious." He was also smirking.

Tim swallowed nervously. "Really?"

"Don't worry, we'll help you." Dick reassured, and he started talking with Wally about different ways for Tim to get into Bart's pants- I mean, heart. Yes, heart.

_Oh boy_, Tim thought to himself. _What have I gotten myself into?_

~LineBreak~

Blüdhaven, 2017 February 13

"-and when I got him chocolate in a heart shaped box, he just said 'crash! Chocolate! Thanks, bro,' and sped off with it! It was my fifth try, and no, I'm _not_ going to sing a serenade for him!" Tim finished telling about his failed attempts to get Bart to be his Valentine, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips.

He was sitting on the couch in Wally's and Dick's living room in their apartment in Blüdhaven, squeezed between the two.

Wally and Dick were holding themselves, trying not to laugh. Boy, wasn't that guy desperate? It was weird seeing Tim acting so out of character.

"Are you sure?" Dick couldn't help but say. "I mean, Wally totally digs it when I sing to him, right baby?"

"Definitely. Remember that time when you-"

"Of course. And there was this one time-"

"I know! How hilarious was that?" They smirked at each other over the younger boy's head.

"Uhmm guys? I still need help!" Tim all but cried for attention.

"Right. Sorry, bro."

"Well," said Wally, back to business. "I think your only option now is to take a more… Direct measure. Just ask him to go out with you on Valentine."

"But what if-"

"No but(t)s! And hopefully, you'll get to grab one by this time tomorrow."

"Dude, he's 15." Dick said outrageously.

"Oh. Whatever, just do it!" He clapped Tim's back with a cheerful smile.

The young rich boy got over his blush and sighed again. "Okay. I just hope, this time he'll actually get the hint."

"Come on, if you ask him directly… I mean, how thick can he be?"

~LineBreak~

Happy Harbor, 2017 February 14

"Man, your cousin is thick."

Dick, currently in his Nightwing outfit was crouching behind the sofa with Wally. The two were spying on- I mean, observing- The Boy Wonder's efforts to win Bart over.

"Once removed." Wally corrected, almost face-palming to the sight in front of him.

"You should just talk to him about it." Dick whispered.

"Probably. I can't believe he even managed to get around it this time."

"Poor Timmy."

"Yeah…"

-A few minutes earlier-

"Hey, Bart." Robin greeted, as he went into the mountain's living room.

"Oh, hey Robin, what's up?" The speedster had just returned from the kitchen and was finishing a chocolate bar.

"Not much." Tim almost fiddled with his fingers but he stopped himself. "Well, I was wondering if you're doing anything for Valentine's Day."

Bart thought about it for a moment as he chewed the last bits. "No, not really. Do you have any plans?"

"Uhm, actually I was thinking that maybe, you know, you and I could go out and have dinner or catch a movie or something."

Bart's face lit up. "Cool! You're right; we don't need a date when we can just hang out together. In the future we didn't even celebrate V-Day." He all but beamed at the slightly older boy.

Said boy looked like he was ready to knock his head into the nearest wall.

Bart grabbed his hand and smiled. "I know this place, it's totally crash, they sell this amazing baked-"

As Bart kept ranting on about where they should eat and what movie they should watch, Tim just thought 'what the heck' and followed him outside the mountain.

Back in the living room the older speedster and bird were torn between crying and laughing their asses off.

"Well, at least they _will_ be together on Valentine's Day." Wally pointed out.

"Uh, I guess." Nightwing pondered. "Well, we also have a Valentine dinner to go to…"

"Indeed we do." The redhead smirked as he entwined his arm with his boyfriend's.

The acrobat sighed, smiling sweetly. "Remember _our_ first Valentine?"

Wally let out a breathy laugh. "How can one forget?"

It was Dick's turn to smirk. "Definitely an unforgettable day." They both headed to the zeta beam.

"Good old days."

And they both continued to nostalgically dwell on the past, fond memories being discussed as they made their way to their home- to dress up, have a fancy dinner, only for them to take the cloths off of each other a few hours later, in the safety of their bedroom.

~LineBreak~

Happy Harbor, 2017 February 17

Timothy Jackson Drake was seated on the large comfortable sofa in the living room, his face betraying his sense of defeat. He had completely lost all courage he might have had to ask Bart out.

He sighed.

Well, having a crush was stupid anyways. And it wasn't like Bart was that special, he was just really smart and cute and nice and kind of hot and completely clueless it was actually adorable.

Okay, so maybe he_ was_ special and amazing and awesome, but Tim knew a lost cause when he saw it.

He guessed not everyone could have the perfect relationship his older brother had with his boyfriend. Speaking of the two, they said they'd take him to meet Barry's and Iris's kids today. Since they were born a few months back, he still didn't have the chance to see them. Outside Wally's cellphone, that was. As weird as it was, the Bat-kids were actually quite attached to the speedsters' family and vice versa.

Before they showed up, though, someone else got in the room. To Tim's surprise, it was Bart, and he was holding something in his hands. Something red. In a heart shape.

"Hey, Robin." He smiled sheepishly.

Tim got up and answered unsurely. "Hi…"

"So, yeah." Bart scratched the back of his head." I know I'm a couple of days late, I guess it runs in the family- literally I mean- yeah. Happy Late Valentine."

He said in a rush, handing Tim the large red card and looking away.

"I- uh." Robin was practically speechless. He looked down at the card in his hands and his heart skipped a beat.

_Will you be my –__Valentine__-boyfriend?**_

(The "valentine" was crossed.)

They were both blushing now, unsure how to proceed from there.

"Well, just kiss!" Came the audible response from the hallway.

"Oh God." Tim said, even more embarrassed now. Then, though, he looked up at Bart and smiled. "Let's go somewhere else where those creeps can't bother us."

He offered Bart his hand, which he accepted, and a wide grin spread over his face as he took the lead toward the zeta tube.

When they stopped in front of it to put in the location they were heading to, Tim leaned in and gave Bart a chaste kiss on the lips. "And my answer is yes. Happy late Valentine to you, too, Bart."

~END~

* * *

***Here we actually have something like that, we call it the teaspoon state, but obviously it works better with "spoon" in English. I have no idea if you guys know it, but it totally exist.**

****I'm not sure the format for the card worked, so just check out the fic's picture :D**

Like I said, I'm not very pleased. It's short and crappy. Oh well.

Please review and let me know what you think! :D

I have some stories planned out for you; hopefully I'll finish them soonP:

Like promised (you can totally skip that. You probably should '-' )

**RANT OF EXCUSES:**

**So last week has been super busy for me. First I had those tests to get in this super prestigious elite exclusive unit in the army, and they were SO HARD. It was freaking exhausting! 8 hours of tests, and NOTHING like what we have at school ;-; It was a nightmare! I really hope I passed!**

**Then I basically had school and I worked a lot (I earned something like a 100$ in 3 days, that's pretty awesome, right?) And I had to watch over my little adorable brother. **

**Then I promised my friend I'll go with her to take the theoretical exam for the driver's license because she was studying for weeks and oops I didn't study and it was already Wednesday and we said we'd take it on Friday oops. Apparently there were 1273 questions to memorize and shit it was very scary, you can only have up to 4 mistakes if you wanna pass. But yup we took it and hurrah I got 0 mistakes cause I'm amazing and I'm awesome yay! :D**

**But on Thursday the school made us to go to a play, it was so weird like not EVERYONE went. It was about something historical, so advanced history had to go (makes sense), the drama club (I guess), advanced literature (I mean.. I suppose..?)**

**Hurrah, I'm in none of these groups but oh, you know who else? ADVANCED MATH. I mean, excuse me, why?**

**And anyone who also wanted to come could just sign up but no, if you're in one of these groups you MUST come, ftw **

**Then it was Vday and my sister's bday and we had this terribly huge social studies test bah it was awful so I had to study for it on Sunday. And then we went to supreme court which was pretty cool but it took the whole day.**

**So yeah. I'm very sorry guys ;-;**

**(**This rant is over 300 words wow)

**Thank you and please review! :D**


End file.
